Alpha
by TigOBitties
Summary: Once, there existed a spreadsheet. This spreadsheet would randomly generate two characters from just about any fandom or story I have ever come across. My mission, should I choose to accept it, is to write a short ficlet of these two characters (romantic or not). Here is my third go at the roulette! Arthur has brought something new home from work...


A/N: Let us go with the idea that Fred did NOT die in the battle of Hogwarts. Just cuz. If this causes issue with you, I'm not sure what sort of cannonical adherence you were expecting with a story that blatantly lists Molly Weasley and Blue, the friggin raptor from Jurassic World as the main characters.

House clean? Check. Chickens taken care of? Done. Garden tended and de-gnomed? Finished. Dinner in time for Arthur to be home from work? Simmering on the stove. With a self satisfied sigh, Molly Weasley took a seat at the well worn kitchen table with a much deserved cup of tea. She looked around her domain with a small smile that, after a moment, began to slide from her face with a sigh of a different sort.

With all the children graduated and off with their own adult lives, Molly was, dare she even think it, bored. She missed her babies and all the chaos that came with them. From Charlie sneaking all manner of creature into the house, to the twins pulling Merlin knows what pranks on everyone, to Ginny pestering Percy while he tried to read some obscure report or another. It was just so quiet and predictable. She sighed again. She needed a change, but what?

Her thoughts were broken off when she heard the usual *pop* of Arthur's return from work. What was not usual, however, were the accompanying bangs and...was that hissing? Before she could question the sounds further, Arthur burst through the kitchen door looking like a child on Christmas morning.

"Molly!" he started, positively vibrating with excitement as he hugged her fiercely. "You'll never guess what I have!"

She was immediately on guard. Her husband's work in the 'Department of the Misuse of Muggle Artifacts' at the Ministry gave him access to many things from the non-magical world that...well...Arthur had a tendency to bring things home from work that he...probably shouldn't. She still had dreams from when the children stole the flying car and made their way all the way to Hogwarts only to CRASH. Not to mention the -shudder- rubber duck incidents. She was brought back to the present by Arthur pulling her by the hand out into the garden.

"She was brought in around lunch by the aurors. They said they found her in the possession of a fellow who planned to sell her to the muggles as some sort of theme park attraction. We didn't have room in the office to keep her, so I got permission to bring her here since we have plenty of space, what with the fields and such! Oh, I know you'll just love her, Molly!"

Molly pulled up short when her gaze fell upon just what her husband had brought home. It looked like a wingless dragon! It was a greyish green creature with a curious, yet striking blue streak down its side, and roughly as tall as she was! A long tail swiped back and forth in obvious agitation, and strong legs ending in vicious talons shifted back and forth on the ground. It had small arms with short, but no less deadly claws that flexed with nervous energy. A muzzle of some sort currently held the creature's jaws shut, and Molly just knew that this creature had some razor sharp teeth at its disposal. Then, she saw the eyes. Oh my. Those eyes were locked on hers. Unmoving. Unblinking. Sizing her up. Thinking.

"Well," thought Molly, "If it can think, it can be taught to follow rules, and in my house, it will follow MY rules!" She turned to her husband and put her hands on her hips. First things first.

With reflexes that harkened back to her younger days, she swiftly drew her trusty washrag from her apron and brought it down upon her husband's head with a satisfying *Smack*.

"And when, Arthur Weasley, do you plan to take care of this creature?" she demanded. "Need I remind you that you are at work ten hours a day, five days a week?" Arthur dipped his head in chagrin and mumbled something she couldn't quite make out, but she was certain she wouldn't like. "What was that, dearest? Speak up!"

Arthur ducked his head further and said quietly, "I might have told my Department Head that you could watch her."

Molly took a long, deep breath through her nose. "This is what I get for thinking I was bored," she thought wryly. She returned her hands to her hips and gave her husband a look that said they WOULD talk about this later. "Go on and wash up for supper while I introduce myself to our new...guest."

-*- A Few Weeks Later -*-

There was a series of *pop*s out in front of the Burrow as the Weasley children arrived at their childhood home for the monthly family dinner. After exchanging greetings, hugs, and more than a few friendly jibes that only siblings can deliver without truly offending the recipient, the gaggle of red-heads made their way up to the door.

At least, they tried to get there.

"JESUS MERLIN CHRIST!" cried an utterly terrified Ron Weasley. "WHAT IS THAT THING!?" In between the group and the house was a monster like nothing they had ever seen. Teeth bared, head low, claws ready, and a knee-weakening snarling growl warned all gathered that they were NOT welcome.

A figure appeared on the front porch.

"Oh, come on darlings!" waved Molly from the doorway. "Blue, dear, don't be snotty!"

The monster looked sharply at the woman and glared. If the children hadn't been so focused on the monster before them, they would have seen the hard glint to their mother's eye that they would recall from their childhood as meaning serious business. As it was, all they saw was the beast give a huff, turn, and stalk over to stand warily by their loving mother who patted it happily on the neck with a pleased, "That's my girl!"

Seeing her children's baffled expressions, she just gave a chuckle. "You just have to make sure everyone knows who's in charge, dears!"

The End

A/N: If anybody has a hankering to tell how those few weeks went, just give me a heads up! I want to know, too! 


End file.
